Freunde
by Filatipphia
Summary: Pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tak akan pernah melihatnya lebih dari ini. Tidak di saat ia sudah memiliki orang lain di hatinya.


**Baka and Test - Summon the Beasts/** **バカとテストと召喚獣** **© Kenji Inoue | Akihisa Yoshii x Minami Shimada | I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction**.

* * *

Kadang Minami berpikir, apa sih kelebihan dari dirinya?

Setidaknya, jika dibandingkan dengan Mizuki Hajime.

Mari kita lihat, Mizuki itu sangat;

Pintar dan menguasai banyak hal.

 _Kawaii._

Anggun.

Lembut.

 _Feminine._

Manis.

 _Anunya besar_. Eh.

Dan segala kesempurnaan milik wanita seolah melekat dengan erat pada dirinya. Seperti seorang putri.

Sedangkan ia?

Pintar hanya di matematika saja-tampang juga pas-pasan-kasar-galak-tomboy-tsundere-dan _rata_ -

Oh, hey, memang itu salahnya kalo dia cuma cewek _PETTAN_?!

"Haahhh," Minami menghela napasnya, berat.

Pantas saja jika Aki lebih memilih Mizuki dibanding dia.

Apalah Minami jika dibandingkan dengan Mizuki?

Dirinya hanya remah-remah rempeyek. Ah, tidak, bahkan remah-remah rempeyek pun lebih baik darinya karena dikerubungi oleh semut, sedangkan ia tidak.

Sangat sulit untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki yang tidak pernah melihat lebih ke arahnya, apalagi Akihisa pernah berkata bahwa dia tidak tertarik sama cewek yang _flat_.

Sakit.

Kalau ia boleh memilih, ia juga tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini, kan?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha mengusir segala pemikiran bodohnya barusan.

Andai saja ia besar di Jepang, pasti tak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan prestasi lebih seperti Mizuki. Yah, walaupun ujung-ujungnya tetap akan terdepak di kelas F, asalkan itu bisa bersama Aki, ia senang.

Tapi apa? Ia malah dibesarkan di Jerman sehingga untuk membaca kanji saja ia tak bisa. Itulah mengapa satu-satunya pelajaran yang mampu ia kuasai hanya Matematika saja karena ia masih tak mengerti betul tentang bahasa Jepang (pelajaran Matematika tak memerlukan banyak kanji, kau tahu?).

Ngomong-ngomong soal bahasa Jepang, ia jadi ingat awal masuk sekolah di saat ia salah menuliskan kanji namanya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia saat itu.

Ia malu untuk mengingatnya. Tapi, hey... Bukankah saat itulah ia pertama kali mengenal Akihisa?

Laki-laki bodoh itu tak gentar berulang kali mengajaknya bicara padahal tak pernah ditanggapi dengan baik olehnya.

Tentu saja, waktu itu ia masih belum menguasai sepenuhnya bahasa Jepang, sehingga ketika Aki berucap kepadanya, ia tak begitu paham dan malah marah pada laki-laki itu. Segala yang keluar dari bibir Aki di telinganya hanya seperti suara nyanyian alien dari antah berantah.

Dan lelaki itu pada akhirnya memilih menggunakan bahasa asing untuk berkomunikasi dengannya.

Bukannya memakai bahasa Jerman yang ia kuasai, pemuda itu juga malah berbicara dengan bahasa Perancis.

Minami tertawa sendiri mengingat hal itu. Kesalahpahaman bodoh yang manis, _ne_?

Tetapi... Yang dikatakan Akihisa waktu itu padanya juga...

Seketika tawa kecilnya lenyap.

 _Tu ne voudrais pas devenir mon amie?_

 _Could you become my_ _ **friend**_ _?_

Ah ya.

Benar, sedari awal, Akihisa memang hanya menganggapnya teman.

Saat di kereta menuju _camping_ pun, ketika Minami membaca buku tentang psikologi dan bertanya warna apa yang sesuai kepada Akihisa, lelaki berambut coklat itu menjawab hijau untuknya.

Hijau berarti teman.

Minami hanya sekadar teman, tak lebih.

Gadis berambut magenta itu kembali tertawa. Tapi kali ini, tawa miris lah yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Bukan salahnya kan, kalau ia memiliki perasaan lebih?

Lelaki itu satu-satunya yang membuat ia berjuang di sekolah.

Berkat pemuda itu, ia jadi semangat lagi untuk bisa menguasai bahasa Jepang dan agar bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak teman.

Akihisa lah yang pertama kali menemaninya di saat ia kesulitan untuk beradaptasi karena perbedaan bahasa.

Jadi, bukan salahnya jika perasaan itu mulai tumbuh.

Dan bukan salahnya pula jika ia terlahir dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak menjadi seorang gadis anggun nan cantik mempesona.

Bukan salahnya!

Perlahan, tetes air mata mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya.

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya menjadi kacau tak menentu. Ah, mood swing sialan seperti ini benar-benar mengganggu. Padahal ia tidak sedang dalam periode tetapi ia malah menjadi begitu sensitif.

Saat ini, gadis bermarga Shimada itu tengah berada di atap sekolah. Duduk bersandar pada tembok sambil menelungkupkan kedua tangannya ke atas lututnya yang tertekuk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh dengan derai air mata.

Rencananya, ia akan makan siang di sini, tapi pikirannya malah melayang kemana-mana.

Dan ujung-ujungnya ia malah berakhir dengan menangis konyol seperti ini.

Akibatnya, bentou yang seharusnya dari tadi ia santap, malah masih terdiam utuh berada di sisinya.

"Minami- _chan_?"

Seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya yang kini tengah bergetar hebat.

Minami mengusap cepat air matanya sebelum mulai mengangkat kepala untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Ia tertegun sejenak. Kenapa si bodoh itu bisa berada di sini?

Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, berusaha menetralkan suara seraknya sebelum berucap, "A-akihisa- _kun_?"

"Kau menangis?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan raut khawatir, cemas dengan keadaan kacau Minami sekarang.

Matanya sembab dengan rambut acak-acakan juga hidung yang memerah.

"Tidak kok!" elak gadis itu cepat. Ia segera menampilkan senyum lebarnya untuk berkamuflase.

"Tapi..." Akihisa terlihat tak percaya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Minami segera memelintir tangan laki-laki itu yang masih berada di atas pundaknya, membuat Akihisa meronta dan menjerit dengan keras.

"Aaawwwww iya-iya! _Gomen_! Aawwwww tulangku... Tulangku pasti akan patah!"

Lekas, perempuan berkuncir pita itu melepaskan tangan laki-laki di hadapannya kasar. Membuat pemuda itu akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega.

Akihisa memutar engsel pergelangan tangan kanannya perlahan, sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah Minami.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" lelaki itu bertanya setelah beberapa saat di antara mereka hanya diisi oleh keheningan.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan, pemuda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Minami, lalu tertegun sejenak.

Gadis itu... Kini tengah tersenyum lembut kepadanya. Senyuman yang terlihat sangat manis dan menawan. Senyuman yang, entah kenapa, mampu membuat dadanya terasa berdebar kencang hingga seakan-akan bisa meledak saat ini juga.

"Ne, Aki, mau makan bentou berdua?" ucap perempuan bermata hijau itu sambil menyodorkan bekalnya.

Akihisa terdiam. Mulutnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kalau gak mau, ya sudah," Minami berkata acuh. Ia membuka tutup tempat makannya lalu mengambil sumpit dan segera melahap bentounya dengan cepat.

Lelaki berambut coklat itu segera tersadar, ia kini gelagapan. Sungguh, perutnya saat ini keroncongan, ia lapar!

"Bu-bukan begitu, Minami _-chan_!" bantah pemuda itu cepat. Air liur menetes dari bibirnya.

Minami seakan tuli, gadis itu masih melanjutkan suapannya seolah-olah tak mendengar perkataan lelaki di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kotak bentou milik Minami telah kosong. Isinya habis tak bersisa.

Akihisa menatap dengan pandangan tak percaya. Betapa tega cewek itu kepadanya! Membiarkannya kelaparan sampe _ileran_.

Lelaki itu ingin menangis sekarang.

Si gadis berambut magenta terkekeh, "Tenang saja, aku masih punya satu untukmu."

Minami menyerahkan kotak bentounya yang lain kepada Akihisa. Membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ah, kau memang terpengertian!"

Segera, Akihisa menyantap bentou buatan Minami lahap. Sungguh, makanan ini sangat lezat.

Gadis itu tersenyum. _Well,_ setidaknya ada satu kelebihan dari Minami yang baru kali ini disadarinya.

 _At least_ , ia bisa memasak. Kudapan yang dibuatnya lebih layak dimakan dibanding buatan Mizuki, kan? Hehehe.

"Aki, aku ingin bicara sesuatu kepadamu."

"Hmm?" Akihisa mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil terus menyumpit bentou.

"Lulus SMA nanti, aku akan kembali ke Jerman."

"Uhukkkk uhukkk!" lelaki itu kaget hingga tersedak. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya keras.

Minami segera menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang langsung ditenggak setengahnya oleh Akihisa.

"Kenapa?" pemuda itu bertanya sambil melotot.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Karena seseorang yang membuatku bertahan di sini, kini malah membuatku menyerah."

Akihisa terdiam, mencoba mencerna perkataan gadis itu yang sulit untuk dipahami.

"Kau tak mengerti?" Minami bertanya saat melihat lelaki di sampingnya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang idiot."

Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk roknya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," Minami berkata lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Akihisa lantas berdiri, mengabaikan bentounya yang bahkan belum habis. Lelaki itu segera menyusul langkah gadis di hadapannya.

Dicekalnya lengan Minami erat, "Aku memang idiot tetapi aku mengerti satu hal; jika kau pergi, maka aku akan kesepian."

Perempuan bernetra hijau mendengus, "Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Minami- _chan_! Aku sudah berjanji akan selalu berada di sisimu, kan?" pemuda itu membalik tubuh Minami agar menghadap ke arahnya.

Minami merotasikan kedua bola matanya, bosan.

" _Well,_ kurasa kau bisa melupakan janjimu itu. Itu hanya janji seorang remaja labil masa SMA."

"Apa maksudmu?" Akihisa mencengkram kedua pundak Minami.

"Kau meragukanku?" lanjut pemuda itu kemudian.

Minami balas menatap nyalang, "Kau itu memang sangat bodoh. Lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Tidak! Sebelum kau jelaskan apa arti perkataanmu," lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

Si gadis bersurai magenta meringis pelan lalu segera membuang muka, mencoba mengalihkan pandang dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Akihisa, kau tak bisa berjanji untuk berada di sisi seseorang, di saat kau juga menjanjikan hal yang sama pada orang lain," lirihnya perlahan.

"Eh?" cengkeraman di pundaknya mulai mengendur.

Minami menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya keras-keras, "Kutanya padamu, kau menganggapku apa, Aki?"

"Aku menganggapmu apa?"

Hening sejenak, "Mm, te-teman?" Pemuda itu terlihat ragu pada awalnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi perkataannya dengan lantang, "Ya, kau adalah temanku!"

Kedua bahunya bergetar hebat, air matanya menetes deras. Minami tak mampu menahannya lagi.

Akihisa terkesiap. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan hingga membuat gadis di hadapannya menangis? Ia bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

Sungguh, hatinya terasa ngilu melihat Minami berderai air mata. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat gadis itu menangis. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Gadis itu nampak begitu rapuh. Jauh dari semua _image_ kasar dari dirinya yang biasanya selalu menghajar Akihisa.

" _Ne_ , kita ini teman," Minami mengangguk sembari tersenyum tipis. Senyuman yang entah mengapa malah terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Membuat pemuda di hadapannya ingin merengkuh tubuh itu erat. Tetapi entah kenapa, Akihisa tak mampu. Seluruh badannya tak bisa digerakkan, terasa amat kaku.

'Tapi kau menganggap Mizuki lebih dari itu, kan?' Batin Minami pilu.

Gadis itu segera menyeka air matanya kasar.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah melupakanku sebagai temanmu saat aku telah kembali ke Jerman nanti, ya?" Minami membalikkan badannya dan kembali melangkah.

Sebelum kakinya berjalan lebih jauh, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah pemuda yang masih terpaku itu, "Oh ya, _Ich liebe dich, aber du liebst andere menschen_ ," ucapnya sambil tertawa sumbang.

* * *

Pada akhirnya, pemuda itu tak akan pernah melihatnya lebih dari ini. Tidak di saat ia sudah memiliki orang lain di hatinya.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: betapa brengseknya orang yang telah menciptakan hubungan kampret semacam friendzone:)

P. S: Freunde; Teman.


End file.
